Operation: Getting Rid of the Nanny
by SickleCells
Summary: Sasuke had been rather unruly lately so what more could Mr.Uchiha do then get a nanny for his son? Now it's up to Sasuke to get rid of her by any means, even seduction if it comes to it. /SasuSaku and slight SakuNaru,SakuSai,SakuIta,SasuKar\
1. Chapter 1

Another new story, if you like this then you may like my other one "Pure Awesomeness."

**Enjoy Please :)**

**_. _. _. _. _. _. _.**

**The Nanny.**

**Book 1.**

"**But Father…"** came the more than slightly annoyed voice of seventeen-year-old Sasuke Uchiha.

"No 'buts' about it Sasuke! I told you not to sneak out and even gave you an extended forty minutes to your curfew and you still went and broke it!"

"But Father, a nanny?" Sasuke raised his hands in questioning. "I'm don't need a nanny! I'm capable just a bit rebellious."

Sasuke hoped that his admitting to his own rebellion would show the man that he was responsible.

"Don't think of her as a Nanny, think of her as a …well…I don't know a friend who cares _too_ much of your well being." Fugaku Uchiha explained to his youngest child.

"Itachi didn't need a nanny." The raven hair boy mumbled as he walked out of his fathers office.

"Itachi didn't have any friends like you did Sasuke. He also listened to your mother and I." Fugaku called out as his son continued walking.

Sasuke snorted at his father's reply and ran down the long hallways to his room. That bastard didn't get it. He was just trying to enjoy life.

Even at the expense of his father's new business deal with the Yamanakas. So what if he had had Ino out a little too late and so what if she came back with her shirt ripped a bit and her lipstick smudged. That didn't imply anything… dirty. Of course it didn't…

Sasuke sighed and lay down onto the cold dark blue sheets of his bed. Smirking, he got an Idea. If his dad decided to treat him like a baby then he'd act like one.

_. _. _. _. _. _. _

Sakura Haruno smiled politely at her new employers- Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Recently have moving from her old location in Konoha she had needed a new and closer to home job. This was the closest and most well paid one that she could find. However the offering was quite odd- Sakura didn't work that well with kids despite the fact that she liked them.

But 1,000,000(close to 11,000 US dollars.) yen every two weeks was okay with Sakura- perfectly fine.

"So Uchiha- Sama, when am I going to meet Sasuke-Sama?" Sakura asked while tilting her head to the side, looking at Fugaku with wide sea foam colored eyes.

The middle aged man smiled. "I can call him down if you'd like. Even though you don't have to start working until the weekend."

Sakura nodded. "I'd like to meet him now if that's okay. I'd just like to assess what I'll be dealing with."

"Alright. Mikoto, dear, will you go get him please?"

"Surely darling!" The longhaired woman lifted herself from her seat and began to descend down a long dark hallway.

_. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _

Sasuke Uchiha grumbled loudly as his mother dragged him out into his father's office. Surely this lady would be an old hag that'd scare all of Sasuke's friends away- how couldn't she be? It was a nanny. The word it's self was unpleasing. Rather it was from the high voice or ugly wrinkles she'd probably have- just displeasing.

Sasuke was wrong though.

He was unbelievably wrong.

There wasn't anything displeasing about this girl. That was the point though, she was a girl and very close to his age if not the same. Short cropped pink hair and big sea foam green eyes. Slight curves and pert breasts, long legs.

Sasuke chuckled darkly.

This would be easy to make _his_ nanny miserable.

It'd just take a little seduction and BAM! If caught with him she'd be fired and he'd be free. Surely his mother would be too paranoid to let another one be hired if that happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Another new story, if you like this then you may like my other one "Pure Awesomeness."

I don't own the Characters of Naruto or anything involving the NaruVerse. Kay?

**Enjoy Please :)**

**_. _. _. _. _. _. _.**

**The Nanny.**

**Book 2.**

_Name: Haruno Sakura_

_Age: 18_

_Date of Birth: March 28_

_Address: 24__th__ Street west, Hokage Apartments, Apartment # 444, Konoha Heights, Konoha._ (**Seriously- I have no imagination.)**

…

Sasuke sighed, he couldn't find out anything else about this girl! Nothing! He wanted to know what had made her tick; he needed to drive her crazy at work the next day so surely she'd quit after the first night.

His onyx eyes skimmed the paper in his hands- it was information his father had collected about her to make sure she was qualified for the job.

_College: Konoha Local College_

…

'_Of course- she's an average Joe.'_ Thought Sasuke as he read on looking for anything useful.

…

_Website(s): /0100102033897/Sakura'Saku'Haruno/-Profile_

…

Sasuke smirked- this was something he could use.

Taking the manila folder with him Sasuke traveled back to his room. Snickering with his eyes closed as he walked he bumped into something and fell against the hallway wall.

Looking up, he instantly glared.

"Itachi." He hissed.

"Little Brother….What is that in your hand? And why did you take it out of father's office?" the man- Itachi questioned.

"None of your business!" Sasuke snarled.

Itachi sighed and bent down to snatch the folder out of Sasuke's hands. Opening it he smiled mischievously. "Really little brother? Really?." He tsked. "Trying to get dirt on Ms. Haruno."

Sasuke snorted and faced away from his brother. "So what if I am? It doesn't involve you!"

"I know. That's why I'll give you these back."

Sasuke tried to stop his eyes from widening. And replied with a saucy remark. "You shouldn't have took them in the first place."

"Neither should you have."

_._._._._._._._._._

Sakura Haruno grumbled as she sat up in bed after hitting her annoyingly loud alarm clock. Her short pink hair was a mess and looked like a ball of cotton candy. Snarling at her tiny barking dog laying next to her, she climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom only to come back out appearing as if she'd never been better in her life.

She traveled to her small walk-in closet and pulled out a long plastic dry cleaning bag that contained the uniform she was required to wear for her job. Ms. Uchiha insisted that she wear regular clothes but Mr. Uchiha had insisted that she be professional and wear appropriate attire. Sakura mentally broke down at the idea of having to wear some ugly powder blue and white striped dress and apron with clunky black boots. She however was pleasantly surprised to fine her uniform was a simple knee length black dress with a frilly apron.

Upon her roommate Ino, seeing the thing it was dubbed the, "Not so sexy French maid dress." Of which Sakura did not laugh at.

Once dressed Sakura bid goodbye to her hung over roommate and pet then she quickly began heading out to the bus stop to wait for her transportation. While standing in the cold February weather, Sakura received many looks, which resulted in her running back to the apartment to get a long trench coat to cover her self.

It just resulted in more stares.

Stares of which Sakura could not stand so she called a taxi.

_._._._._._._._._._

Upon arriving she was welcomed by the many maids and butlers that were employed at the Uchiha estate. Many people spread whispers of wonderment in what she was doing. Obviously the head of the household had not told them of the youngest members new caretaker, which surprised Sakura greatly.

Sakura looked around the large house while being led to Sasuke's room to check on him. It was a large house, mostly with earth tones. Simple furniture was complemented by elegant paintings on the walls and marvelously hand sewed carpets on the tile floors. The most beautiful feature that Sakura had seen though was a large window in one of two family rooms. Outside of it was a nice view of the garden the Mikoto Uchiha attended to herself.

_._._._._._._._._._

"**Sakura- Chan! Come here for a moment!"**

Sakura flinched as Sasuke beckoned her for the umpteenth time during her first day of work. Although pissed off she sucked it up. 1,000,000 yen every two weeks was worth the waiting on Sasuke's hand and foot. Putting a shy smile on her face she walked down the hall and opened her charge's bedroom door. "Yes Sasuke-san?"

"Won't you slice me up a tomato?"

Sakura sighed, this kid was going to turn red if kept eating tomatoes like he was. For the fifth one in the last 3 hours, it was getting ridiculous. What was even more ridiculous was the fact that he refused to have the family hired cooks make him anything- it was all on Sakura. Sakura did his laundry, of which he purposefully dirtied and she cleaned his room. She'd never been angry in her dull and boring life but she thought that he was helping her build up to the emotion.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-san."

"Wait!"

Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke once again, admiring his dark features. "Yes?"

"I'd prefer if you called me Sasuke-sama."

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Um, sure…"

Sasuke smiled, this was going to work out perfectly fine.

_._._._._._._._._._

**End of Book 2, I hope you liked it! :)**

**At the request of a reviewer( I appreciate that review by the way!) I made it a bit longer than the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had gotten many good reviews for the last chapter and I'm glad! So thank you all, and I hope I get as good of reviews as last time.**

**Enjoy.**

**_._._._._._._._._._**

**The Nanny.**

**Book 3.**

_Konoha Academy of Math and Science_

" Gee Sasuke! I didn't realize you needed a nanny!" exclaimed the loud and obnoxious voice of Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke Uchiha huffed in annoyance while trying to kill his 'friend' with just his eyes. " I don't need her."

"But your father thinks you do! So, ha!"

"I don't give a fuck, she's annoying!"

"You said earlier she was waiting on you hand and foot, how is that annoying?" Naruto questioned while scratching the back of his head. '_You think everything is annoying Teme!'_

Sasuke sighed and leaned back into the cold metal seat attached to his desk. "Because I don't need her, like I previously stated. What makes it more annoying is that she's only a few months older than me!"

"Well... I don't know about that one. Anyways, when you called you said something about you had dirt on her."

"It's not exactly dirt…there is nothing wrong with her. She's just freakishly shy sometimes. Her looks say she isn't but she very much is. She had perfect grades in school, graduated when she was fifteen. - -"

Naruto interrupted him, "How was she so smart? I'll be lucky if I graduate next year!"

Sasuke snorted, "You mean in the next seven years."

"HEY!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" he paused. "Anyways she has a best friend named Ino Yamanaka whom she lives with, only her mother is alive and she has a pet dog."

"Wait, what does the mom having a dog have to do with anything?"

Sasuke sighed, he was a friend with one of the densest people in the world. He didn't understand why either.

**. _._._._._._._._._**

Sakura was startled when Sasuke's bedroom door slammed closed and he dragged himself in. He'd called earlier and ordered her to be there, waiting with a plate of tomatoes of course!

"Hello Sasuke-sama, how was school today?" she said, slightly happy to see the boy.

"It was shitty."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Um, so it was bad…Well," she held out the plate of tomatoes in front of her. "just like you asked."

Sasuke took piece of tomato off of the plate and bit into it only to sneer and spit it out. "It's warm, go cut some more."

"Whatever you say Sasuke- Sama."

Sasuke groaned at the sight of Sakura while she bent down and wiped the tomato off of the ground. He could only watch as she was on her knees with her dress hiked up ever so slightly. Sakura's head turned towards him as she tilted it to the side in wonderment. "Is there something wrong Sasuke- Sama?"

Sasuke shook his head and shooed her out of his room.

"But Sasuke- Sama I didn't finish- but-"

_._._._._._._._._

Several maids gave Sakura funny looks as she stood outside of Sasuke's door. Had he really just kicked her out of his room? That's probably what they were looking at her like that for. If she were in their shoes, she'd have done the same thing.

'_Well, it is __**his**__ room.'_ She thought to herself while she began traveling to the Uchiha's kitchen. _'I've never met someone that arrogant though!'_

Too caught up in her thoughts Sakura bumped into something.

"Ms. Haruno- would you like me to take care of that for you?"

Sakura looked up to see a butler in front of her, he was dressed in a simple white dress shirt with long black pants on. He looked shockingly similar to Sasuke. Same dark hair- just straighter and dull looking and he too had cold dark eyes.

"What was that?"

The young man smiled a seemingly fake smile. " I asked if you would like me to take care of that plate for you!"

"No thank you, sir." Sakura replied.

"My name is Sai."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Nice to meet you Sai! But I must cut Sasuke-Sama some more tomatoes!" She smiled at Sai one last time before walking away.

Sai smiled back at the girl and went on his way, not noticing Sakura looking at him from around a nearby corner.

**_._._._._._._._**

Sakura blushed as she watched her new accquaintance walk away from her. He was handsome and seemed nicer than some people she'd met at the estate.

She laughed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh tomato. Cutting into slices she pulled a new plate out of a cabinet and placed them carefully on it.

_'Let's hope these don't get any warmer on the way there.' _She thought. _' I hope this job pays off and I can get a house like this someday.'_

**_._._._._._._._**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**On another note- I don't know why some 'chapters' are considered chapters when they are usually so short. Oh well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't really say I'm sorry for the late update, cause I'm not! I just never got the feeling to write until about now when I seen I got some more reviews on both of my stories (Operation: Getting Rid of the Nanny & I Don't Believe It!). You enjoying my story= me enjoying your reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

**BTW Many people have been saying- I thought they were the same age(Sasuke and Sakura,) I dont' remember me writing that. I'm pretty sure it said she looked a little older- if not his age. So, okay?**

**_. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _**

**The Nanny.**

**Book 4.**

"So, Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura paused. "What is it Itachi-San?"

"How is Little Brother treating you? Not bad I hope?"

Sakura shook her head while looking at the older man sitting next to her. "He's been okay, actually. I couldn't be anymore pleased working for him!"

"With him, Sakura, you're working with him. Don't let him have any power over you." Itachi said almost caringly.

"Whatever you say."

"Good, now you can go back to work if you please."

Sakura offered Itachi a smile while removing herself from the couch. "It was nice to see you again."

"Hn."

_. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _

Sasuke looked up from his laptop when he spotted _his_ nanny walking into his room. Huffing, he took his headphones out of his ears. " What'd my brother want?"

Sakura shook her head. "He just wanted to know how I was doing, Sasuke-Sama."

"And why would he want to know that?"

"I don't know, Sasuke-Sama. I've only been working with you for a week."

"Hn."

Sakura stared owlishly at her charge.

"What?"

Sakura grinned while looking down at her feet. "Well, you and your brother are very much alike."

"Don't ever say that!" Sasuke yelled suddenly, setting his laptop onto his desk.

"W-W-What?" Sakura asked backing up slightly.

Sasuke got up from his bed, slowly walking towards Sakura whom stood deadly still. "I said don't ever say that. Understand?"

"Y-Y-Y-yes…Yes."

"Yes, what?" he asked, backing Sakura into a corner of his room. "Come on, you can say it."

"Yes! Sasuke- Sama!" Sakura squeaked as she felt Sasuke's breath on her face.

Sasuke gave a rather frightening smile. "Good girl. Just like…Never mind."

Sakura tilted her head, "S-Sasuke-Sama, are you alright?"

Sasuke smirked and pressed himself firmly against Sakura, leaving the nanny nowhere to move. "I don't know," he grabbed her left hand, pushing it between their bodies, "Do I feel alright?"

_. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _

"But, Ino- he made me touch him—" Sakura began.

"Oh Sakura! My boyfriend must be cheating on me!" Ino cried while shoving a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream into her big mouth.

Sakura's eye twitched as she was interrupted. She was rather nice and sweet most days. Calm in an almost dazed manner. Now however, she was frazzled. Sasuke, when he took her hand earlier in the day- he made her grab him. She automatically pushed him away and bolted out of his room and ran home. When arriving to her apartment she had been hoping for somebody to listen to her complaints but she however was the one being complained to.

"How do you know?" asked Sakura, her head tilted to the side like she often did

" He's been ignoring my advances and he's even been calling this girl repeatedly."

"Hm? How do you know what's- his- face is really cheating, for sure I mean?"

"SASUKE! HIS NAME IS SASUKE!" Ino shouted, chucking the carton of ice cream at a nearby wall. " I knew I shouldn't have dated a guy younger than me!"

Sakura sputtered and stared wide eyed at her best friend. "Oh my gosh."

Ino looked back at her friend with the same wide eyes. "What?"

Sakura couldn't believe Ino's words. Sasuke was her boyfriend! How could she have not figured this out earlier, before she'd started to work for him? She narrowed her eyes looked at the ground for a moment, wandering why Ino didn't mention anything about Sasuke when she'd said she was working for the Uchihas'. Maybe she wasn't paying attention. Better yet, why hadn't Sasuke told her himself? She sighed and realized maybe it wasn't her business to tell…

"Sakura, what's that face for?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously, "Nothing, go on."

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "As I was saying—"

_._._._._

**I hope that you liked it, sorry for the long wait( Yeah, I decided I am sorry)**

**Review please. (And Thank you.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, my readers, for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my stories :) I appreciate it- really I do- cause I check like every ten minutes for new reviews after I post a chapter…. O.O**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the stories and please ask questions or request something…(Idk, if it'll be granted) and ya know…Whatever, I babble! Bye!**

**._._._._._._._._._**

**The Nanny.**

**Book 5.**

"Sakura, dear, we need a favor to ask of you." Mikoto Uchiha spoke.

"Yes, what it is ma'am?" Sakura asked, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Well, I have an appointment today and I'm afraid I can't cancel it. At the same time- my husband is going to have a Dinner later and it shall involve the Hyuga family. What I'm saying, basically, is that I need you to polish Sasuke up. He isn't very fond of the Hyuga's and has already told me that he refuses to cooperate. I just need your help."

Sakura raised a delicate brow before nodding slowly. "Of course I can help ma'am."

Mikoto beamed at the young girl. "Thank you dear!"

Sakura nodded again and dismissed herself.

**_._._._._._._**

"Sai-Kun, tell me, what do you know about the Hyuga family?"

Sai, in his normal suit, smiled a smile at Sakura. He'd become rather fond of the new worker at the Uchiha household. " They are of high class, like the family we serve. The leader of the family is Hiashi, he has two daughters, the eldest is Hinata and she is around Sasuke's age. He also has a nephew of who is in his custody, he too is around Sasuke's age. They have classes together in school. Sasuke doesn't like him."

"Why does Sasuke-Sama dislike him though?" Sakura asked, her eyes were curious.

"Him and Neji, Hiashi's nephew, they often try to outdo each other in everything." Sai said.

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I see, and I know don't know what I'm going to do to make him go to this meeting…" Sakura sighed and laid her head on the table she was sitting at. "I'm gonna get fired!" she whined.

"Just take charge Sakura, just take charge." Sai spoke, patting Sakura on the head.

_._._._._._._._

"Sasuke-Kun- I-I mean Sasuke-Sama, you have to get dressed, and they'll be here soon!" Sakura begged, pushing a dark dress shirt into Sasuke's arms. "Please, please!"

Sasuke smirked, "You look good when you beg like that Sakura, now only if you were on your back and in my bed."

Blushing deeply, Sakura turned away from her charge. She tried to ignore the thoughts that rapidly started to fog up her brain."S-Sasuke-Sama, please, at least for me if not your mother. I don't want to get fired!"

Sasuke's ears perked up at the word _fired_. '_Hm, she'll get fired if I don't cooperate? Ha! This didn't take long at all. She'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon!'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura's green eyes looked up at Sasuke pleadingly, the shirt she wanted him to wear balled up in her fists and Sasuke only shook his head. "Ugh! You're acting just like Ino-Chan! You two are just so stubborn." she yelled.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he heard the name of his girlfriend. "What about Ino Sakura? Hm?"

Realizing she let her small bit of information slip she didn't respond to Sasuke.

"What? Does she leave your apartment messy or something, does she boss you around?"

Sakura's eyes got wide. "Y-you knew?"

"Of course I knew." Sasuke sat down on his bed. "She is my fuck buddy after all."

Sakura glared. "You mean girlfriend?"

"No, fuck buddy. She's cute but annoying. I don't really like her I plan on getting rid of her by next week."

Sakura frowned. "Y-You can't do that! That's horrible." Sakura's fists were balled up as she grabbed onto her apron.

"I don't care."

"Do you care about anything?"

"Maybe."

"What?"

"I was thinking about caring about getting you fired…"

Before Sakura could answer Sasuke, his father's voice called out that the Hyuga's had arrived.

"Let's see what father thinks about you now." Sasuke spoke, ready to leave his room in an old t-shirt and shorts.

_Just take charge Sakura._

Sakura quickly pulled on Sasuke's arm. "Sit down." She said.

Sasuke glared fiercely at her, "I don't take orders from you."

Sakura growled slightly and pushed Sasuke to sit on his bed. "Yes, now, you do. I will not loose my job because you won't listen to anyone." She pushed the shirt she'd tried to get him to wear into his chest. "Put it on now."

"No!"

"I'll tell your father you're on drugs."

"I don't care."

"I'll tell him to.." Sakura thought for a moment. He'd wanted freedom, right? "I'll tell your father make your curfew at nine, because you're failing your classes."

Sasuke became silent. _Damn you._ He took the black shirt and drug it with him into his bathroom. As Sakura smiled in triumph, she heard Sasuke mutter something about her being a bitch.

"I love you too Sasuke-Sama!"

_._._._._._._._._

Sakura smiled brightly as she watched Sasuke sitting in the Uchiha's family room. He was dressed in a black button down dress shirt and black dress pants. He looked handsome, Sakura admitted to herself. And even though he was glaring daggers directly to her face she kept her smile on because he'd listened to her.

Well I hope you liked chapter five! I finally posted it :)

**I expect to get some reviews seeing as you guys liked the last few chapters so much ****))**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything of the Naruto franchise. :P **

**The Nanny.**

**Book 6.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._**

"**SAKURA! GET IN HERE, NOW!"** called out the ever bossy Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura Haruno- who was assisting Sai, a servant in the household with dusting- sighed and gave her new friend a forgiving look. "I'm sorry Sai, I guess this'll have to wait for some other time." Bowing to the man, she gave a little wave and walked out from the living room and down the many hallways that eventually led to Sasuke's bedroom.

The teenager had been very fussy lately and for reasons that Sakura could not seem to think of. He had everything! He had money, social power and very good looks. Unless he had finally realized the stick that was up his ass, she did not see what could have been wrong for him.

Rounding the corner, Sakura knocked on Sasuke's bedroom door. "Sasuke- Sama, you needed me for something?" she said.

The door was ripped open as onyx eyes glared at her. "I never need you for anything." He stated before slugging back to his bed.

Sakura could have sworn she heard him sniffle a bit.

"Now look. I have errands that need to be run and I simply do not have the time to do it seeing as Karin has been occupying my time lately."

Sakura sneered at the name. Karin was Sasuke's new play toy. The girl was slightly taller than Sakura and had hair that was kept half up half down- the part that was up was unruly and shoved into a small ponytail while the nice and clearly brushed and straightened part was shiny and fell past her shoulders. The red locks were something that had caught Sasuke's eye ( he was high when stating this). This Karin had often dressed in ways that Sakura did not approve of. She would wear skirts that stopped just under her butt and shirts that barely covered anything and almost always showed her navel. Ino had been pissed when she learned of Karin. Sakura however had sealed her lips and had made sure that Ino didn't know who she was working for- well specifically. The Uchihas were a large family and Sakura just felt it was best not to tell her that she was working for her ex. Sasuke had seemingly not mentioned it either. Speaking of Ino…

Sakura stopped her misguided thoughts and tuned back in to Sasuke's words.

"- You need to pick up my dry cleaning and get my dumb ass friend and bring him over for me."

Raising a pink brow, Sakura nodded and asked him one last question before walking out of Sasuke's room. "Um, Sasuke-sama…What's your friend's name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

_._._._._._._._._._._

Sakura sat side by side with the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde boy had been a slight pleasure to be around and a slight nuisance at the same time. He was tall and rather handsome, he had lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and yellow- blonde hair. Along his cheeks were identical scars that he acquired after going on a camping trip with his father and being attacked by a fox. These scars however added to his looks- in Sakura's eyes anyways.

"So, Sakura- Chan, what's it like being that bastard's nanny?" Naruto asked, grin spread onto his face.

Blinking from the slight shock of what Naruto had just called her charge, she took a breath before answering. "Well, he's a very nice young man."

Naruto laughed knowing that she was being polite, "You're what… 18 right? Why are you watching a 17 year old then?"

"Yes, I am 18, I finished school at 15 and finished community college early too. And I'm getting very good pay for looking after a high school kid." Sakura said, trying to wrap her head around what was being said.

"I wouldn't be Sasuke's nanny for any amount of money. He thinks he's better than everyone- he may be my best friend- but I get nothing in return for treating him the way I do."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. This was not the same boy that was just sitting next to her a few minutes ago. "I think he's just being a teenager."

Naruto chuckled. "I think you're too much of an adult. You aren't going to get anywhere with him if you try to tolerate him." He sighed. "Sasuke was pretty pissed when _you_ made him have dinner with the Hyugas. He said he never thought you'd have the balls to do something like that."

Sakura raised a brow.

"Maybe you should do things like that more often."

The town car that Naruto and Sakura were in had soon stopped. They had arrived back at the Uchiha Household. Opening his door, Naruto held it open for Sakura. "Fight back- and he'll be opening doors for you and not the other way around."

_._._._._._._._._._

Sakura watched through heavy eyes as Naruto and Sasuke bantered back and forth about something that Sakura hadn't caught on about.

"No, Shikamaru is way smarter than Kakashi!" Naruto blurted out.

"No way, Kakashi just acts like he hasn't a clue about anything."

"But Shika doesn't do shit during class and he gets extra credit on things that I didn't even know you could extra credit on!"

Sasuke huffed and turned to look at Sakura. "Hey, you!" He shouted, snapping his fingers at his sleepy nanny. " Get me some tomatoes."

Naruto scoffed at his rude friend. "You could at least _ask_ her instead of tell her to do something."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and looked at Sakura expectantly.

Naruto followed his example, hoping that Sakura would take the advice he had given her earlier.

She didn't.

Sakura quickly got off of her seat in the living room and hurried to the kitchen, on her way she ran into Sai who decided to accompany her to said place.

_._._._._._._._._._

"How are you liking work so far Lady Sakura?" Sai questioned as he swept the kitchen floor-, which Sakura estimated, would take him a good 15 minutes in total.

Stopping her sawing motions with a sharp knife, Sakura looked at the man. "It's been okay so far. The pay is nice. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha are very nice."

"Those are about the only perks to working in this household. The women workers, " Sai looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "are very lazy and seek to either sabotage the marriage of Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, or they flirt endlessly with Sasuke."

This behavior was weird of Sai, Sakura hadn't expected him to gossip. However, she found nothing wrong with this- though she was a rather quiet girl- she enjoyed listening to gossipers.

"Really now?" Sakura said, placing Sasuke's sliced tomatoes into the large fridge. "Tell me more."

Sai gave a small smile. "_Well, you know how …"_

_._._._._._._._._

Sasuke grumbled as he looked at the clock that sat above the television in his living room. It was 9: 19, he told Sakura to get him some tomatoes at 8: 53.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, seeing the small scowl on his friends face.

"Sakura was supposed to be back with my damn tomatoes by now."

"Well…your house is massive! Maybe she got lost!"

"She's worked here for almost a month!" Sasuke said. "She's bound to know her way around here by now!"

"Stop being lazy and let's just go look for her then."

Sasuke grumbled again and got off of the comfy couch that he was sprawled out on, Naruto followed in suite.

They walked down a few halls and into the kitchen welcomed to the sight of a brightly smiling Sakura and a frowning Sai.

"I don't think it's funny Lady Sakura."

_Lady Sakura?, _Sasuke thought.

"It is too! I can't believe- -" Sakura stopped mid sentence when she noticed the raven haired boy and his friend standing 15 feet away. Her green eyes widened as she hopped of a stool that was near the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"H- hi." She stumbled out.

"Where are my tomatoes?" Sasuke asked while slowly walking towards Sakura.

Sai straightened up and waved to Sakura before leaving the kitchen- dragging Naruto with him. He had had a good feeling that they needn't intrude on what was going to happen.

Sakura scurried to the fridge and pulled out a thinly sliced tomato and held it out to Sasuke. "Right here."

"Why didn't you bring them to me?"

"I got caught up."

Sasuke took the plate from Sakura's hands and set it on the kitchen counter. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it immediately."

Sakura nodded and backed up so she was pressed against the kitchen cabinets and well away from Sasuke.

He just stepped closer and corned Sakura.

"Say that you understand."

"I- I understand." A blush rose to Sakura's cheeks when Sasuke grabbed at her hands. "What are you doing?" she inquired.

"Doesn't matter." He said, and placed Sakura's arms around his neck, effectively pulling her as close as possible to him. "Just do what I say."

She nodded again.

"Okay then- kiss me."

_._._._._._._._._

**FINALLY. I UPDATED. I didn't realize how long it had been since I had updated. :( Sorrrrry. I hope you enjoy chapter six though! And I hope to get lots of reviews.**

**Check out my other stories! :) Please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything of the Naruto franchise. :P **

**This doesn't have an exact time line in this chapter- so if it's confusing, I'm sorry. I just needed to update so this is a filler chapter as some may call it. There is also lots of repetition, but that part of my writing style- I can't help it.**

**I've been more focused on other stories lately- but just bare with me, cause I won't abandon any of my stories.**

**The Nanny.**

**Book 7 Part 1.**

_Okay then- kiss me._

_Kiss him?_

_Kiss him. Kiss him Sakura, just do it, a simple peck. You'd just be following orders. It's not like he's ugly. It's not like he wasn't loaded. It's not like you'd be doing something bad. You'd just be following orders. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him Sakura._

_Apple colored eyes stared dead into Sasuke's onyx eyes. She had snapped out of her momentary daze only seconds ago. Her arms were no longer around Sasuke's neck either. Sakura tilted her head to the side. She leaned closer to his face to where she could feel her own eyelashes hit his cheeks as she blinked slowly._

"_Kiss you?" Sakura said._

"_I'm sure you heard me the first time." Replied Sasuke. _

_A small smile lifted onto Sakura's face. She stood on her tiptoes in order to get as close to eye level as she could._

**_._._._._._._._._._._**

Sakura Haruno was always praised for her brains. She was a smart young girl. And exactly 15 hours ago- Sakura had made a not so smart decision. She had told Sasuke Uchiha, _no._ That wasn't the best thing to do when he was pushed up against you. He didn't find her answer amusing and had made her kiss him.

_._._._._._._._._._._

"_No?"_

_Sakura nodded after putting some space between them, not yet catching the glint in Sasuke's eyes. "…Yes, no."_

"_Why not?" Sasuke asked, playing dumb. He'd never met a woman that wanted to be told to do something that was so 'romantically inclined.'_

_Sakura tried to back away even more as she seen Sasuke coming forward. He only moved even closer to her, his breath now hitting her face. "Why won't I kiss you?" Sakura asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Because, Sasuke- Sama, you haven't earned it."_

_Sakura didn't quite understand why these words were coming out of her mouth but it excited her that she was saying such things to him, she was proud that she was standing up for herself. She was happy that this boy hadn't got her flustered and buckling in the knees like she would have normally been in a situation like this._

"_Oh, you must not understand me that well at all"_

_Sakura wanted to ask what he was talking about but she didn't, she kept quiet._

"_You see, I get what I want, and I want you to kiss me."_

_Sasuke closed the distance between himself and Sakura. His lips pressed softly against hers- he was not harsh like she would have expected. The peck was short and left Sakura beet red in the face and it left Sasuke shocked._

_._._._._._._._._._

Sasuke Uchiha was not used to having spur of the moment, feelings.

But when he seen _his_ nanny talking with the family butler- Sai, something about the scene irked him. Sasuke couldn't figure out what though. He thought- hey, maybe it's because she was loitering around and not getting his tomatoes like he asked. But in the back of his mind, a very, very deep, dark and _very dirty_ part of his mind- Sasuke knew he was jealous of Sai. The butler had managed to distract her, which meant she found him interesting which in the long run meant that Sasuke wasn't the one that was on her mind at _all _times of the day (frankly he didn't care why he was on her mind, he just liked that he was).

A kiss. If she was to kiss him that meant…he didn't know what it meant. Sasuke just knew what he wanted and went for it. And he wanted to kiss her. It however hadn't occurred to him that she might refuse him. Because no one ever really refused Sasuke Uchiha- they may have said 'no' at first, but in the end he'd get what he wanted. Even if they never stopped saying 'no.' Sasuke always, always, always would get what he wanted.

_And he really wanted that damn kiss._

To Sasuke that was what shocked him though. He'd never actually wanted to kiss someone, to _just kiss _someone. That feeling was usually attached to wanting to have sex, but that just wasn't the case this time.

UGH. What was going on with him?

_._._._._._._._._._

_When Sasuke pulled away from Sakura, the pinkette couldn't look him in the eye. She'd felt something she hadn't felt for awhile. She felt attracted to this boy, something happened when Sasuke kissed her, sparks flew, as Ino would have said. Her face was red, she could tell from the heat in her cheeks. Sakura was tingling from her head to her toes and as much as she wanted to rip his head off, she also wanted for him to kiss her again. _

_Would he though?_

_Wait! Did she really want him to?_

_Would it be worth risking her job?_

_Wait- did Sasuke know that this could have made her lose her job? Did he care for that matter?_

_With thousands of thoughts now clogging her mind, Sakura somehow managed to get out of close proximity from Sasuke. Her green eyes darted to the digital clock on the oven and she let out a sigh of relief._

"_I was supposed to get off 1 minute ago." She swallowed hard. "Goodnight." She didn't spare Sasuke a second glance as she walked away from him._

_Sasuke watched Sakura's back as she quickly got out of the kitchen. He didn't know exactly what to feel at the moment. He had just dug himself and his nanny into a deep hole._

_._._._._._._._._

**FINALLY. I UPDATED. I didn't realize how long it had been since I had updated I'm so sorry, but alas an update. :)**

**Check out my other stories! :) Please and thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I FINALLY updated. Be happy. I wasn't planning on it; so sorry for making you wait. But here.**

**The Nanny.**

**Book 7 Part 2.**

"Ino, I don't know how you ever dated that bastard! He's an… … a. bastard! I mean of course not literally speaking because I'm pretty sure that the Uchiha's were married before they had their kids…Right? Whatever! Either way he shouldn't have just gone and done that!" Sakura whined while her hands were running through her short hair repeatedly as she racked her brain for explanations. She had finally came out and told Ino who she was working for, and that Sasuke had been sneaking around with Karin and all of that stuff.

"Don't even put much thought into Sakura, he just did it to do it. He's an ass. Remember, he just left me, and with no fault on my part. It was all him." Ino said, patting her friend on the shoulder. They sat together on the one and only couch in their small living room. Ino sitting normally with Sakura's legs draped over her lap, the pinkette hugging one of couch's pillows to her chest. "I just wish that you'd have told me earlier where you were working and who for. If you did I'm sure you wouldn't be in this situation at all right now."

"It pays so well though…"

"I know that this'll shock you coming from me and all, but money isn't everything."

"It is if I'll have to pay my way through medical school! And pay half of the rent every month."

"Well, you could have stayed with your parents, you know they would've let you stay at home as long as you wanted."

Sakura glared at her best friend and threw a pillow at her, "Pig, you didn't let me refuse! 'I'm punch you in your damn forehead if you don't agree to move in with me this summer!'"

The blonde chuckled, "Okay, okay, I just couldn't deal with the drama at school and home all together and forced you to move in and forced you to work for Sasuke's family" She stuck her tongue out. "It's all my fault."

"Glad you see it my way, Pig."

"Just be your true self. Don't try to sugar coat your actions. Stop acting like you don't have a backbone around him, he'll never respect you if you don't stand your ground. That's what he said once when he was drunk. He said he liked my backbone. Then I let him bone my-"

"INO!" Sakura shrieked. She wasn't sure sometimes why was friend's with Ino. She was loud, shrewd, obnoxious and greedy, much too girly too. "I don't want to hear about your escapades."

_. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed in her charge's room. It was early in the morning and she'd been called in an hour early due to the fact that the Uchiha heads were leaving for a week long business trip. They'd told Sakura to keep strict watch over Sasuke, and that she'd have to stay there while they were gone. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was pleased with his parent's decision or not. This meant that Sakura would be around more to wait on him and foot, and for him to tease whenever he felt like, but this also meant that someone would be keeping tabs on him when he could have been doing as he pleased.

Sakura inhaled deeply and looked up to the teen, his cold onyx eyes were boring into her face and she knew, she just knew that he was about to say something.

"So?"

Sakura looked away from him, and downward towards the floor, she wasn't sure that she wanted to look at him anymore. He was suddenly making her nervous and angry at the same time. She thought she'd be fine after she had her talk with Ino.

"So, what?"

"Aren't you going to say anything? I did forcibly kiss you in my kitchen not even 24 hours ago. You aren't going to say something about it?"

Sakura blushed at the recent memory. "Should I say something about it? Should I listen to your orders? You've shown me no respect, you don't even treat me as if I'm your nanny which by the way, would be far more enjoyable than you treating me as if I was your toy!"

"Then get mad about it!" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "DO something, anything!"

Sakura had enough. Who was this kid to go around telling her what she should and shouldn't do? Exactly! - Just a kid. She may have been only a year or so older than him but what the hell was his problem? She'd been trying to be nice to him, sweet, and understanding like she _could_ be but he was really getting on her last nerve! "Okay then, _Sasuke-Kun." _

Sakura stood up from the boy's comfy bed. "I'm going to tell you off, and you're going to listen to it. That's what you can do for me, okay?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and stared defiantly at his nanny. It didn't matter to him what she was going to say, because he didn't care what anyone had thought about him. He nodded, eyebrows raised to show that he was waiting for her to continue on.

"You are a rude little boy. You aren't a man at all so I don't exactly see where you get off at coming to me and treating me as if I'm a child that needs to be told what to do. Do you know what a nanny is supposed to do? Huh? I am supposed to wake up every morning, put on a uniform to show that I am a part of your household, come here, and take care of you. Taking care of someone doesn't mean that I give you what you want! I'm not a _slave!_ I am not supposed to be running around doing your errands, getting your friends, getting your food. No one should be doing that, besides you but yeah; sure, since you have nearly one hundred others at your finger tips- you can make him or her do it. Not me! I'm done! And don't get me started about that shenanigan you pulled back there! That just made you seem like an asshole. A dirty, filthy little asshole. You can't do that! You're playing with my feelings and it's not right!" Sakura took a small second to breathe. "And don't think I'm just going to leave because you've pissed me off, you're in for a rude awakening because I **do not **give up. Ever."

Sasuke felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips. He had heard what she said, and it sunk in maybe the slightest bit. The slightest bit- being after the breath she took. He'd been staring at her small chest all the while before that, watching how it puffed out every time she emphasized a word. It's okay though. He liked a challenge. Besides, Karin was getting on his nerves, and there weren't any other suitable girls at his school. She'd be his new project. His new nut to crack, and besides tomatoes, nuts were his favorite treat.

The youngest Uchiha had chosen not to say anything in response to Sakura's rant. He pulled his backpack onto his shoulders. "Clean my room while I'm gone. I'm going over to Naruto's."

Sakura's green eyes started to twitch. Did he really not listen to a word she said? Shaking her head, she walked past him. "No, I'm going to take a break until I feel like coming back. And if you think about telling your parents. Tough luck, you're supposed to be at school."

"How much do you want to bet that I won't tell them?"

"I'm not betting anything. I just know you won't tell. You aren't that dumb."

Sakura was right, Sasuke wasn't dumb, but he had a big ego, she wasn't about to win an argument against him so he decided to fake her out. Slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and dialed random numbers to make it seem as if he was calling his parents. He almost laughed at the expression on the older teen's face. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth fell open in shock.

She got closer to him and yanked on his ear. He could have pulled her hand off of him but didn't, him being taller than her and her being so close gave him a view down the top of her uniform. She begun to drag him out of his room and through the estate. Sasuke silently wondered where they were going and didn't get an answer even when they went outside to one of the town-cars. She pushed him into the back seat and slid in behind him.

"You can defy me all you want, " She spat with a small gleam in her light eyes. "But you can't defy the law. I'm your guardian for the time being and I do not deem you sick or incapacitated, so you're going to school."

Sasuke stared at her out of the corner of his eye, there was a demented look plastered over the female's face.

"Driver! Please lock the doors, I don't want Sasuke- Kun to try and escape." The pinkette got a weird look from the driver but nonetheless there was an audible click that signaled the car doors being locked. "And please, can you take us over to the Uzumaki residence?"

The middle-aged man in the front of the vehicle nodded while looking at the two from the rearview mirror. "Will do." He started the ignition and pulled out of the long drive way.

Feeling Sasuke's eyes on her once again, Sakura turned to the black-haired boy. "Play as hard as you want, use whatever tricks you want. I'm not quitting and you're not going to get me fired." She whispered and patted him on the thigh, squeezing it softly with a small smile on her face.

_. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _.

**I couldn't leave Sakura's usual fighting spirit in the wind. This may be AU but I don't think Sakura's all that fun without that punch she packs! Things will definitely get more interesting later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all review. Reviews=love=happiness=…well I don't know what that equals. :) Point out any errors. Cause I'm sure that there are a few.**


End file.
